List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters
The following is a list of chapters of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump (1987-2004) & Ultra Jump (2005-current). =Part I: Phantom Blood= Volume 1 *Chapter 001. The Coming of Dio *Chapter 002. A New Friend *Chapter 003. Beloved Erina *Chapter 004. Mustn’t Lose *Chapter 005. Danny in Flames *Chapter 006. A Letter From The Past *Chapter 007. The Vow to the Father *Chapter 008. The Battle on Ogre Street Volume 2 *Chapter 009. The Live Subject Test on the Mask *Chapter 010. The Thirst For Blood *Chapter 011. Transcend Humanity! *Chapter 012. The Two Rings *Chapter 013. Immortal Monster *Chapter 014. Attack of the Living Dead *Chapter 015. Settling the Youth With Dio *Chapter 016. Statue of the Goddess of Love *Chapter 017. Nostalgic Face Volume 3 *Chapter 018. Jack the Villain and Zeppeli the Eccentric *Chapter 019. The Miracle Energy *Chapter 020. The Tragedy at Sea *Chapter 021. Cursed Town *Chapter 022. Make Fear Yours *Chapter 023. Northern Wind and Vikings *Chapter 024. Invitation to A Trap *Chapter 025. The Power of the Mask That Freezes Blood *Chapter 026. The Dark Knights *Chapter 027. Vengeance Demon From the Past Volume 4 *Chapter 028. The Hero of the 77 Rings *Chapter 029. Curse of the Dark Knight *Chapter 030. Sleep As A Hero *Chapter 031. Ruins of the Knight *Chapter 032. The Room of Dragon Decapitation *Chapter 033. Tomorrow’s Courage *Chapter 034. The Elder’s Prophecy *Chapter 035. Blast Him With Rage! *Chapter 036. The Three From A Far Away Country *Chapter 037. The Monster Doobie Volume 5 *Chapter 038. Thunder Cross Split Attack *Chapter 039. Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio *Chapter 040. Fire and Ice *Chapter 041. A Demon’s End *Chapter 042. Prelude to the Storm *Chapter 043. The Final Ripple! *Chapter 044. Into Oblivion =Part II: Battle Tendency= Volume 5 (continued) *Chapter 045. New York’s JoJo *Chapter 046. The Living Statue *Chapter 047. Painful News Volume 6 *Chapter 048. Straights’ Ambition *Chapter 049. The Game Master *Chapter 050. The Immortal Monster *Chapter 051. Cold and Cruel, Straights *Chapter 052. Nazis and the “Man in the Column” *Chapter 053. “Man in the Column” Resurrection Project *Chapter 054. “Man in the Column” vs. Man With the Stone Mask *Chapter 055. The Tracker in the Dessert *Chapter 056. Santana’s Vanishing *Chapter 057. JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form Volume 7 *Chapter 058. The Ripple and the Ultimate Life-Form *Chapter 059. The Perfect Plan!! *Chapter 060. Stroheim’s Determination *Chapter 061. The End of A Proud Man *Chapter 062. The Spaghetti Battle *Chapter 063. The Pigeon and the Girl *Chapter 064. The Red Stone of Asia *Chapter 065. The Truth That Hides in the Mouth of Truth *Chapter 066. The Ultimate Warrior Wham *Chapter 067. Special Attack: JoJo Crackers! Volume 8 *Chapter 068. The “Blood Clock” Battle *Chapter 069. Qualification of a Hero *Chapter 070. The Wedding Ring of Death *Chapter 071. The Master of Venice *Chapter 072. The Training of A Ripple Warrior *Chapter 073. Concentrated Ripple Power *Chapter 074. The All-Or-Nothing Gamble *Chapter 075. Ripple Master JoJo *Chapter 076. The Final Trial *Chapter 077. The Fruits of Harassment Volume 9 *Chapter 078. The Disturbing ACDC *Chapter 079. Laying Some Elaborate Traps *Chapter 080. An Ensured Victory *Chapter 081. The Insidious Demon! *Chapter 082. The Stolen Body *Chapter 083. Chasing the Red Stone to Switzerland *Chapter 084. The Mysterious Nazi Officer *Chapter 085. Cars, Light Mode *Chapter 086. Rushing Towards the Cliff of Death Volume 10 *Chapter 087. Fight to the Death For 175 Meters *Chapter 088. Caesar - The Anger From the Past *Chapter 089. Caesar’s Lonely Youth *Chapter 090. The Horrifying Ghostly Man *Chapter 091. The Fight Between Light and Wind!! *Chapter 092. The Crimson Bubble *Chapter 093. Caesar’s Ultimate Ripple *Chapter 094. Lisa Lisa and Her Silk Dance *Chapter 095. The Hundred vs. Two Strategy Volume 11 *Chapter 096. The Skeleton Heel Stone *Chapter 097. Furious Struggle From Ancient Times *Chapter 098. Moonlight Start! *Chapter 099. The Pillar and the War Hammer *Chapter 100. A Trickery Genius *Chapter 101. A True Warrior *Chapter 102. Shoot Symmetrically to the Other Side! *Chapter 103. The Final Mode of the Wind *Chapter 104. The Warrior Returning to the Wind Volume 12 *Chapter 105. Treachery at the Temple of Sacrifice *Chapter 106. The Link Between Lisa Lisa and JoJo *Chapter 107. JoJo’s Ultimate Ripple *Chapter 108. The Tragedy of George Joestar *Chapter 109. Birth of the Ultimate Being *Chapter 110. JoJo’s Final Bet *Chapter 111. The Who Became A God! *Chapter 112. The Phenomenal Power of the Red Stone *Chapter 113. The Comeback =Part III: Stardust Crusaders= Volume 12 (continued) *Chapter 114. The Man Possessed By An Evil Spirit Volume 13 *Chapter 115. The Magician of Flame *Chapter 116. The Truth Behind the Evil Spirit *Chapter 117. Those Who Carry the Mark of the Star *Chapter 118. A Terrible Invader *Chapter 119. Who is the Judge?! *Chapter 120. The Curse of Dio *Chapter 121. Warriors of the Stand *Chapter 122. The Demon Hiding on the Plane *Chapter 123. Attack of the Strange Insects Volume 14 *Chapter 124. The Silver Chariot (1) *Chapter 125. The Silver Chariot (2) *Chapter 126. The Silver Chariot (3) *Chapter 127. Dark Blue Moon (1) *Chapter 128. Dark Blue Moon (2) *Chapter 129. Dark Blue Moon (3) *Chapter 130. Strength (1) *Chapter 131. Strength (2) *Chapter 132. Strength (3) Volume 15 *Chapter 133. The Devil (1) *Chapter 134. The Devil (2) *Chapter 135. The Devil (3) *Chapter 136. Yellow Temperance (1) *Chapter 137. Yellow Temperance (2) *Chapter 138. Yellow Temperance (3) *Chapter 139. Yellow Temperance (4) *Chapter 140. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (1) *Chapter 141. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (2) *Chapter 142. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (3) Volume 16 *Chapter 143. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (4) *Chapter 144. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (5) *Chapter 145. The Emperor and the Hanged Man (6) *Chapter 146. The Empress (1) *Chapter 147. The Empress (2) *Chapter 148. The Empress (3) *Chapter 149. The Empress (4) *Chapter 150. Wheel of Fortune (1) *Chapter 151. Wheel of Fortune (2) *Chapter 152. Wheel of Fortune (3) Volume 17 *Chapter 153. Wheel of Fortune (4) *Chapter 154. Justice (1) *Chapter 155. Justice (2) *Chapter 156. Justice (3) *Chapter 157. Justice (4) *Chapter 158. Justice (5) *Chapter 159. Justice (6) *Chapter 160. The Lovers (1) *Chapter 161. The Lovers (2) *Chapter 162. The Lovers (3) Volume 18 *Chapter 163. The Lovers (4) *Chapter 164. The Lovers (5) *Chapter 165. The Lovers (6) *Chapter 166. The Sun (1) *Chapter 167. The Sun (2) *Chapter 168. Death 13 (1) *Chapter 169. Death 13 (2) *Chapter 170. Death 13 (3) *Chapter 171. Death 13 (4) Volume 19 *Chapter 172. Death 13 (5) *Chapter 173. Death 13 (6) *Chapter 174. Judgement (1) *Chapter 175. Judgement (2) *Chapter 176. Judgement (3) *Chapter 177. Judgement (4) *Chapter 178. Judgement (5) *Chapter 179. High Priestess (1) *Chapter 180. High Priestess (2) *Chapter 181. High Priestess (3) Volume 20 *Chapter 182. High Priestess (4) *Chapter 183. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (1) *Chapter 184. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (2) *Chapter 185. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (3) *Chapter 186. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (4) *Chapter 187. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (5) *Chapter 188. “The Fool” Iggy and “Geb” N’Doul (6) *Chapter 189. “Khnum” Oingo and “Thoth” Boingo (1) *Chapter 190. “Khnum” Oingo and “Thoth” Boingo (2) *Chapter 191. “Khnum” Oingo and “Thoth” Boingo (3) Volume 21 *Chapter 192. “Khnum” Oingo and “Thoth” Boingo (4) *Chapter 193. Anubis (1) *Chapter 194. Anubis (2) *Chapter 195. Anubis (3) *Chapter 196. Anubis (4) *Chapter 197. Anubis (5) *Chapter 198. Anubis (6) *Chapter 199. “Bast” Mariah (1) *Chapter 200. “Bast” Mariah (2) *Chapter 201. “Bast” Mariah (3) Volume 22 *Chapter 202. “Bast” Mariah (4) *Chapter 203. “Bast” Mariah (5) *Chapter 204. “Bast” Mariah (6) *Chapter 205. “Sethan” Alessi (1) *Chapter 206. “Sethan” Alessi (2) *Chapter 207. “Sethan” Alessi (3) *Chapter 208. “Sethan” Alessi (4) *Chapter 209. “Sethan” Alessi (5) *Chapter 210. Shooting Dio?! Volume 23 *Chapter 211. D’Arby the Gambler (1) *Chapter 212. D’Arby the Gambler (2) *Chapter 213. D’Arby the Gambler (3) *Chapter 214. D’Arby the Gambler (4) *Chapter 215. D’Arby the Gambler (5) *Chapter 216. D’Arby the Gambler (6) *Chapter 217. Hol Horse and Boingo (1) *Chapter 218. Hol Horse and Boingo (2) *Chapter 219. Hol Horse and Boingo (3) Volume 24 *Chapter 220. Hol Horse and Boingo (4) *Chapter 221. Hol Horse and Boingo (5) *Chapter 222. The Petshop From Hell (1) *Chapter 223. The Petshop From Hell (2) *Chapter 224. The Petshop From Hell (3) *Chapter 225. The Petshop From Hell (4) *Chapter 226. The Petshop From Hell (5) *Chapter 227. D’Arby the Gamer (1) *Chapter 228. D’Arby the Gamer (2) Volume 25 *Chapter 229. D’Arby the Gamer (3) *Chapter 230. D’Arby the Gamer (4) *Chapter 231. D’Arby the Gamer (5) *Chapter 232. D’Arby the Gamer (6) *Chapter 233. D’Arby the Gamer (7) *Chapter 234. D’Arby the Gamer (8) *Chapter 235. D’Arby the Gamer (9) *Chapter 236. D’Arby the Gamer (10) *Chapter 237. D’Arby the Gamer (11) Volume 26 *Chapter 238. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) *Chapter 239. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (2) *Chapter 240. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (3) *Chapter 241. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (4) *Chapter 242. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (5) *Chapter 243. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (6) *Chapter 244. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (7) *Chapter 245. The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (8) *Chapter 246. Suzie Q Joestar Visits Her Daughter Volume 27 *Chapter 247. Dio’s World (1) *Chapter 248. Dio’s World (2) *Chapter 249. Dio’s World (3) *Chapter 250. Dio’s World (4) *Chapter 251. Dio’s World (5) *Chapter 252. Dio’s World (6) *Chapter 253. Dio’s World (7) *Chapter 254. Dio’s World (8) *Chapter 255. Dio’s World (9) *Chapter 256. Dio’s World (10) Volume 28 *Chapter 257. Dio’s World (11) *Chapter 258. Dio’s World (12) *Chapter 259. Dio’s World (13) *Chapter 260. Dio’s World (14) *Chapter 261. Dio’s World (15) *Chapter 262. Dio’s World (16) *Chapter 263. Dio’s World (17) *Chapter 264. Dio’s World (18) *Chapter 265. The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends. =Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable= Volume 29 *Chapter 266. Jotaro Meets Josuke (1) *Chapter 267. Jotaro Meets Josuke (2) *Chapter 268. Jotaro Meets Josuke (3) *Chapter 269. Josuke Meets Angelo (1) *Chapter 270. Josuke Meets Angelo (2) *Chapter 271. Josuke Meets Angelo (3) *Chapter 272. Josuke Meets Angelo (4) *Chapter 273. Josuke Meets Angelo (5) *Chapter 274. The Nijimura Brothers (1) Volume 30 *Chapter 275. The Nijimura Brothers (2) *Chapter 276. The Nijimura Brothers (3) *Chapter 277. The Nijimura Brothers (4) *Chapter 278. The Nijimura Brothers (5) *Chapter 279. The Nijimura Brothers (6) *Chapter 280. The Nijimura Brothers (7) *Chapter 281. The Nijimura Brothers (8) *Chapter 282. The Nijimura Brothers (9) *Chapter 283. The Nijimura Brothers (10) Volume 31 *Chapter 284. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) *Chapter 285. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (2) *Chapter 286. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (3) *Chapter 287. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (4) *Chapter 288. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (5) *Chapter 289. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (1) *Chapter 290. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (2) *Chapter 291. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (3) *Chapter 292. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) *Chapter 293. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (5) Volume 32 *Chapter 294. Yukako’s Love (1) *Chapter 295. Yukako’s Love (2) *Chapter 296. Yukako’s Love (3) *Chapter 297. Yukako’s Love (4) *Chapter 298. Yukako’s Love (5) *Chapter 299. Yukako’s Love (6) *Chapter 300. Yukako’s Love (7) *Chapter 301. Yukako’s Love (8) *Chapter 302. Yukako’s Love (9) Volume 33 *Chapter 303. Tonio Trussardi (Pearl Jam) (1) *Chapter 304. Tonio Trussardi (Pearl Jam) (2) *Chapter 305. Tonio Trussardi (Pearl Jam) (3) *Chapter 306. Tonio Trussardi (Pearl Jam) (4) *Chapter 307. Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) *Chapter 308. Red Hot Chili Pepper (2) *Chapter 309. Red Hot Chili Pepper (3) *Chapter 310. Red Hot Chili Pepper (4) *Chapter 311. Red Hot Chili Pepper (5) *Chapter 312. Red Hot Chili Pepper (6) Volume 34 *Chapter 313. Red Hot Chili Pepper (7) *Chapter 314. Red Hot Chili Pepper (8) *Chapter 315. Picked Up A Troublesome Thing! (1) *Chapter 316. Picked Up A Troublesome Thing! (2) *Chapter 317. Picked Up A Troublesome Thing! (3) *Chapter 318. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (1) *Chapter 319. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (2) *Chapter 320. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (3) *Chapter 321. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (4) Volume 35 *Chapter 322. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (5) *Chapter 323. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (6) *Chapter 324. Visit the Famous Comic Writer! (7) *Chapter 325. Let’s Go Hunting! (1) *Chapter 326. Let’s Go Hunting! (2) *Chapter 327. Let’s Go Hunting! (3) *Chapter 328. Let’s Go Hunting! (4) *Chapter 329. Let’s Go Hunting! (5) *Chapter 330. Rohan Kishibe’s Bizarre Adventure (1) *Chapter 331. Rohan Kishibe’s Bizarre Adventure (2) Volume 36 *Chapter 332. Rohan Kishibe’s Bizarre Adventure (3) *Chapter 333. Rohan Kishibe’s Bizarre Adventure (4) *Chapter 334. Rohan Kishibe’s Bizarre Adventure (5) *Chapter 335. Fatty (Harvest) (1) *Chapter 336. Fatty (Harvest) (2) *Chapter 337. Fatty (Harvest) (3) *Chapter 338. Fatty (Harvest) (4) *Chapter 339. Fatty (Harvest) (5) *Chapter 340. Fatty (Harvest) (6) *Chapter 341. Fatty (Harvest) (7) Volume 37 *Chapter 342. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Normal Life (1) *Chapter 343. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Normal Life (2) *Chapter 344. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Normal Life (3) *Chapter 345. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Normal Life (4) *Chapter 346. Yoshikage Kira Wants A Normal Life (5) *Chapter 347. Citizens of Morioh *Chapter 348. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (1) *Chapter 349. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (2) *Chapter 350. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (3) Volume 38 *Chapter 351. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (4) *Chapter 352. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (5) *Chapter 353. Yukako Yamagishi’s Vision of Cinderella (6) *Chapter 354. Sheer Heart Attack (1) *Chapter 355. Sheer Heart Attack (2) *Chapter 356. Sheer Heart Attack (3) *Chapter 357. Sheer Heart Attack (4) *Chapter 358. Sheer Heart Attack (5) *Chapter 359. Sheer Heart Attack (6) Volume 39 *Chapter 360. Sheer Heart Attack (7) *Chapter 361. Sheer Heart Attack (8) *Chapter 362. Sheer Heart Attack (9) *Chapter 363. Sheer Heart Attack (10) *Chapter 364. Sheer Heart Attack (11) *Chapter 365. Atom Heart Father (1) *Chapter 366. Atom Heart Father (2) *Chapter 367. Atom Heart Father (3) *Chapter 368. Atom Heart Father (4) *Chapter 369. Atom Heart Father (5) Volume 40 *Chapter 370. Yoshikage Kira’s New Face (1) *Chapter 371. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (1) *Chapter 372. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (2) *Chapter 373. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (3) *Chapter 374. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (4) *Chapter 375. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (5) *Chapter 376. Rock, Paper, Scissors! (Jan Ken Pon!) (6) *Chapter 377. Yoshikage Kira’s New Face (2) *Chapter 378. I Am An Alien! (1) *Chapter 379. I Am An Alien! (2) Volume 41 *Chapter 380. I Am An Alien! (3) *Chapter 381. I Am An Alien! (4) *Chapter 382. I Am An Alien! (5) *Chapter 383. I Am An Alien! (6) *Chapter 384. Highway Star! (1) *Chapter 385. Highway Star! (2) *Chapter 386. Highway Star! (3) *Chapter 387. Highway Star! (4) *Chapter 388. Highway Star! (5) *Chapter 389. Highway Star! (6) Volume 42 *Chapter 390. Highway Star! (7) *Chapter 391. Highway Star! (8) *Chapter 392. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (1) *Chapter 393. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (2) *Chapter 394. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (3) *Chapter 395. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (4) *Chapter 396. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (5) *Chapter 397. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (6) *Chapter 398. The Man On the Tower (1) Volume 43 *Chapter 399. The Man On the Tower (2) *Chapter 400. The Man On the Tower (3) *Chapter 401. The Man On the Tower (4) *Chapter 402. The Man On the Tower (5) *Chapter 403. The Man On the Tower (6) *Chapter 404. Enigma (1) *Chapter 405. Enigma (2) *Chapter 406. Enigma (3) *Chapter 407. Enigma (4) Volume 44 *Chapter 408. Enigma (5) *Chapter 409. Enigma (6) *Chapter 410. My Dad Is Not My Dad (1) *Chapter 411. My Dad Is Not My Dad (2) *Chapter 412. Cheap Trick (1) *Chapter 413. Cheap Trick (2) *Chapter 414. Cheap Trick (3) *Chapter 415. Cheap Trick (4) *Chapter 416. Cheap Trick (5) *Chapter 417. Cheap Trick (6) Volume 45 *Chapter 418. Killer Queen’s New Power (1) *Chapter 419. Killer Queen’s New Power (2) *Chapter 420. Killer Queen’s New Power (3) *Chapter 421. Killer Queen’s New Power (4) *Chapter 422. Killer Queen’s New Power (5) *Chapter 423. Killer Queen’s New Power (6) *Chapter 424. Killer Queen’s New Power (7) *Chapter 425. Killer Queen’s New Power (8) *Chapter 426. Killer Queen’s New Power (9) *Chapter 427. Killer Queen’s New Power (10) Volume 46 *Chapter 428. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (1) *Chapter 429. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (2) *Chapter 430. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (3) *Chapter 431. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (4) *Chapter 432. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (5) *Chapter 433. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (6) *Chapter 434. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (7) *Chapter 435. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (8) *Chapter 436. The Invincible Crazy Diamond! (9) Volume 47 *Chapter 437. The Murderer’s End… *Chapter 438. The Guardians of Morioh Cho *Chapter 439. Goodbye, Morioh Cho, The Golden Heart =Part V: Golden Wind= Volume 47 (continued) *Chapter 440. Gold Experience (1) *Chapter 441. Gold Experience (2) *Chapter 442. Gold Experience (3) *Chapter 443. Buccellati's Coming! (1) *Chapter 444. Buccellati's Coming! (2) *Chapter 445. Buccellati's Coming! (3) Volume 48 *Chapter 446. Buccellati’s Coming! (4) *Chapter 447. Buccellati’s Coming! (5) *Chapter 448. Meeting the Gangster in the Wall (1) *Chapter 449. Meeting the Gangster in the Wall (2) *Chapter 450. Gate to the Mafia (1) *Chapter 451. Gate to the Mafia (2) *Chapter 452. Gate to the Mafia (3) *Chapter 453. Gate to the Mafia (4) *Chapter 454. Gate to the Mafia (5) Volume 49 *Chapter 455. Gate to the Mafia (6) *Chapter 456. Five Plus One *Chapter 457. Uncovering Polpo’s Hidden Treasure *Chapter 458. Mystery of Soft Machine (1) *Chapter 459. Mystery of Soft Machine (2) *Chapter 460. Moody Blue’s Retaliation (1) *Chapter 461. Moody Blue’s Retaliation (2) *Chapter 462. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (1) *Chapter 463. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (2) Volume 50 *Chapter 464. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (3) *Chapter 465. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (4) *Chapter 466. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (5) *Chapter 467. Sex Pistols Makes Its Appearance (6) *Chapter 468. The Location of the Six Billion *Chapter 469. Operative Buccellati; The Boss’s First Assignment *Chapter 470. Narancia’s Aerosmith (1) *Chapter 471. Narancia’s Aerosmith (2) *Chapter 472. Narancia’s Aerosmith (3) Volume 51 *Chapter 473. Narancia’s Aerosmith (4) *Chapter 474. Narancia’s Aerosmith (5) *Chapter 475. Narancia’s Aerosmith (6) *Chapter 476. Narancia’s Aerosmith (7) *Chapter 477. Narancia’s Aerosmith (8) *Chapter 478. The Boss’s Second Assaignment; Retrieve the Key! *Chapter 479. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (1) *Chapter 480. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (2) *Chapter 481. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (3) Volume 52 *Chapter 482. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (4) *Chapter 483. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (5) *Chapter 484. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (6) *Chapter 485. Illuso’s Man in the Mirror and Fugo’s Purple Haze (7) *Chapter 486. The Express Train Heading Towards Firenze (1) *Chapter 487. The Express Train Heading Towards Firenze (2) *Chapter 488. The Grateful Dead (1) *Chapter 489. The Grateful Dead (2) *Chapter 490. The Grateful Dead (3) Volume 53 *Chapter 491. The Grateful Dead (4) *Chapter 492. The Grateful Dead (5) *Chapter 493. The Grateful Dead (6) *Chapter 494. The Grateful Dead (7) *Chapter 495. The Grateful Dead (8) *Chapter 496. The Grateful Dead (9) *Chapter 497. The Grateful Dead (10) *Chapter 498. The Grateful Dead (11) *Chapter 499. The Grateful Dead (12) Volume 54 *Chapter 500. Automatic Stand Baby Face (1) *Chapter 501. Automatic Stand Baby Face (2) *Chapter 502. Automatic Stand Baby Face (3) *Chapter 503. Automatic Stand Baby Face (4) *Chapter 504. Automatic Stand Baby Face (5) *Chapter 505. Automatic Stand Baby Face (6) *Chapter 506. Automatic Stand Baby Face (7) *Chapter 507. Towards Venice *Chapter 508. Venice’s City Hall - Retrieve the Disk! Volume 55 *Chapter 509. White Album (1) *Chapter 510. White Album (2) *Chapter 511. White Album (3) *Chapter 512. White Album (4) *Chapter 513. White Album (5) *Chapter 514. White Album (6) *Chapter 515. White Album (7) *Chapter 516. The Boss’ Last Orders *Chapter 517. Bruno Bucciarti’s Youth Volume 56 *Chapter 518. The Boss’ King Crimson (1) *Chapter 519. The Boss’ King Crimson (2) *Chapter 520. The Boss’ King Crimson (3) *Chapter 521. The Boss’ King Crimson (4) *Chapter 522. The Boss’ King Crimson (5) *Chapter 523. The Boss’ King Crimson (6) *Chapter 524. Solving the Mystery *Chapter 525. New Stand Users (1) *Chapter 526. New Stand Users (2) Volume 57 *Chapter 527. New Stand Users (3) *Chapter 528. New Stand Users (4) *Chapter 529. New Stand Users (5) *Chapter 530. New Stand Users (6) *Chapter 531. New Stand Users (7) *Chapter 532. Without A Flightcode *Chapter 533. Notorious B.I.G (1) *Chapter 534. Notorious B.I.G (2) *Chapter 535. Notorious B.I.G (3) Volume 58 *Chapter 536. Notorious B.I.G (4) *Chapter 537. Notorious B.I.G (5) *Chapter 538. Notorious B.I.G (6) *Chapter 539. Spice Girl (1) *Chapter 540. Spice Girl (2) *Chapter 541. Storm Warning In Sardina Island! *Chapter 542. My Name is Doppio (1) *Chapter 543. My Name is Doppio (2) *Chapter 544. King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) Volume 59 *Chapter 545. King Crimson vs. Metallica (2) *Chapter 546. King Crimson vs. Metallica (3) *Chapter 547. King Crimson vs. Metallica (4) *Chapter 548. King Crimson vs. Metallica (5) *Chapter 549. King Crimson vs. Metallica (6) *Chapter 550. Like The Falling Sky! *Chapter 551. Hello! On The Line (1) *Chapter 552. Hello! On The Line (2) *Chapter 553. Destination: Coliseum Volume 60 *Chapter 554. Green Day and Oasis (1) *Chapter 555. Green Day and Oasis (2) *Chapter 556. Green Day and Oasis (3) *Chapter 557. Green Day and Oasis (4) *Chapter 558. Green Day and Oasis (5) *Chapter 559. Green Day and Oasis (6) *Chapter 560. Green Day and Oasis (7) *Chapter 561. Green Day and Oasis (8) *Chapter 562. Green Day and Oasis (9) Volume 61 *Chapter 563. Green Day and Oasis (10) *Chapter 564. Green Day and Oasis (11) *Chapter 565. Green Day and Oasis (12) *Chapter 566. Green Day and Oasis (13) *Chapter 567. Green Day and Oasis (14) *Chapter 568. They Called Him Diavolo (1) *Chapter 569. Urban Legends *Chapter 570. They Called Him Diavolo (2) *Chapter 571. Before The Arrow Volume 62 *Chapter 572. Requiem In Silence (1) *Chapter 573. Requiem In Silence (2) *Chapter 574. Requiem In Silence (3) *Chapter 575. Requiem In Silence (4) *Chapter 576. Requiem In Silence (5) *Chapter 577. Requiem In Silence (6) *Chapter 578. Requiem In Silence (7) *Chapter 579. Requiem In Silence (8) *Chapter 580. The Devil Under The Skin (1) *Chapter 581. The Devil Under The Skin (2) *Chapter 582. The Devil Under The Skin (3) Volume 63 *Chapter 583. The Devil Under The Skin (4) *Chapter 584. The Devil Under The Skin (5) *Chapter 585. King of the Kings *Chapter 586. Gold Experience Requiem (1) *Chapter 587. Gold Experience Requiem (2) *Chapter 588. Gold Experience Requiem (3) *Chapter 589. Gold Experience Requiem (4) *Chapter 590. Slept Slaves (1) *Chapter 591. Slept Slaves (2) *Chapter 592. Slept Slaves (3) *Chapter 593. Slept Slaves (4) *Chapter 594. Slept Slaves (5) =Part VI: Stone Ocean= Volume 64 *Chapter 595. Stone Ocean (1) *Chapter 596. Stone Ocean (2) *Chapter 597. Stone Ocean (3) *Chapter 598. Prisoner FE40563: Jolyne Kujo (1) *Chapter 599. Prisoner FE40563: Jolyne Kujo (2) *Chapter 600. Prisoner FE40563: Jolyne Kujo (3) *Chapter 601. Goo Goo Dolls *Chapter 602. Stone Free (1) Volume 65 *Chapter 603. Stone Free (2) *Chapter 604. Green Dolphin Prisoner *Chapter 605. The Visitor (1) *Chapter 606. The Visitor (2) *Chapter 607. The Visitor (3) *Chapter 608. The Visitor (4) *Chapter 609. The Visitor (5) *Chapter 610. The Visitor (6) *Chapter 611. The Visitor (7) Volume 66 *Chapter 612. The Visitor (8) *Chapter 613. The Visitor (9) *Chapter 614. A Prisoner’s Melody *Chapter 615. Hermes’ Kiss (1) *Chapter 616. Hermes’ Kiss (2) *Chapter 617. Hermes’ Kiss (3) *Chapter 618. Hermes’ Kiss (4) *Chapter 619. Hermes’ Kiss (5) *Chapter 620. There’s Six People! (1) Volume 67 *Chapter 621. There’s Six People! (2) *Chapter 622. There’s Six People! (3) *Chapter 623. There’s Six People! (4) *Chapter 624. There’s Six People! (5) *Chapter 625. Foo Fighters (1) *Chapter 626. Foo Fighters (2) *Chapter 627. Foo Fighters (3) *Chapter 628. Marilyn Manson (1) *Chapter 629. Marilyn Manson (2) Volume 68 *Chapter 630. Marilyn Manson (3) *Chapter 631. Marilyn Manson (4) *Chapter 632. Marilyn Manson (5) *Chapter 633. Marilyn Manson (6) *Chapter 634. Savage Garden Strategy (1) *Chapter 635. Savage Garden Strategy (2) *Chapter 636. Savage Garden Strategy (3) *Chapter 637. Savage Garden Strategy (4) *Chapter 638. Savage Garden Strategy (5) Volume 69 *Chapter 639. Savage Garden Strategy (6) *Chapter 640. Savage Garden Strategy (7) *Chapter 641. Savage Garden Strategy (8) *Chapter 642. Weather Report (1) *Chapter 643. Weather Report (2) *Chapter 644. Weather Report (3) *Chapter 645. Kiss For Love & Revenge (1) *Chapter 646. Kiss For Love & Revenge (2) *Chapter 647. Kiss For Love & Revenge (3) Volume 70 *Chapter 648. Kiss For Love & Revenge (4) *Chapter 649. Kiss For Love & Revenge (5) *Chapter 650. Kiss For Love & Revenge (6) *Chapter 651. Kiss For Love & Revenge (7) *Chapter 652. Max Security Alienation *Chapter 653. His Name Is Anasui *Chapter 654. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (1) *Chapter 655. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (2) *Chapter 656. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (3) Volume 71 *Chapter 657. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (4) *Chapter 658. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (5) *Chapter 659. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (6) *Chapter 660. The Secret Of The Westwood Guard (7) *Chapter 661. Burn Dragon's Dream! (1) *Chapter 662. Burn Dragon's Dream! (2) *Chapter 663. Burn Dragon's Dream! (3) *Chapter 664. Burn Dragon's Dream! (4) *Chapter 665. Burn Dragon's Dream! (5) Volume 72 *Chapter 666. Burn Foo Fighters! *Chapter 667. Burn Dragon's Dream! (6) *Chapter 668. Burn Dragon's Dream! (7) *Chapter 669. Father: Jotaro Kujo - Daughter: Jolyne Kujo *Chapter 670. Birth Of The "Green" (1) *Chapter 671. Birth Of The "Green" (2) *Chapter 672. Here Comes Yoyoma! (1) *Chapter 673. Here Comes Yoyoma! (2) *Chapter 674. Here Comes Yoyoma! (3) Volume 73 *Chapter 675. Here Comes Yoyoma! (4) *Chapter 676. Here Comes Yoyoma! (5) *Chapter 677. FF The Witness (1) *Chapter 678. FF The Witness (2) *Chapter 679. Awaken (1) *Chapter 680. Awaken (2) *Chapter 681. Awaken (3) *Chapter 682. Awaken (4) *Chapter 683. Whitesnake (1) Volume 74 *Chapter 684. Whitesnake (2) *Chapter 685. Whitesnake (3) *Chapter 686. Whitesnake (4) *Chapter 687. Whitesnake (5) *Chapter 688. Paradise Time *Chapter 689. New Moon, New Priest! *Chapter 690. Jail House Lock (1) *Chapter 691. Jail House Lock (2) *Chapter 692. Jail House Lock (3) Volume 75 *Chapter 693. Jail House Lock (4) *Chapter 694. Jail House Lock (5) *Chapter 695. Jail House Lock (6) *Chapter 696. Evasion *Chapter 697. Three Men In Hospital *Chapter 698. Bohemian Rhapsody (1) *Chapter 699. Bohemian Rhapsody (2) *Chapter 700. Bohemian Rhapsody (3) *Chapter 701. Bohemian Rhapsody (4) Volume 76 *Chapter 702. Bohemian Rhapsody (5) *Chapter 703. Bohemian Rhapsody (6) *Chapter 704. Bohemian Rhapsody (7) *Chapter 705. How Many Times, Romeo... *Chapter 706. Sky High (1) *Chapter 707. Sky High (2) *Chapter 708. Sky High (3) *Chapter 709. Sky High (4) *Chapter 710. Sky High (5) Volume 77 *Chapter 711. Sky High (6) *Chapter 712. Three Days To The New Moon *Chapter 713. Under World (1) *Chapter 714. Under World (2) *Chapter 715. Under World (3) *Chapter 716. Under World (4) *Chapter 717. Under World (5) *Chapter 718. Under World (6) *Chapter 719. Heavy Weather (1) Volume 78 *Chapter 720. Heavy Weather (2) *Chapter 721. Heavy Weather (3) *Chapter 722. Heavy Weather (4) *Chapter 723. Heavy Weather (5) *Chapter 724. Heavy Weather (6) *Chapter 725. Heavy Weather (7) *Chapter 726. Heavy Weather (8) *Chapter 727. Heavy Weather (9) *Chapter 728. Heavy Weather (10) *Chapter 729. Heavy Weather (11) *Chapter 730. Heavy Weather (12) Volume 79 *Chapter 731. Heavy Weather (13) *Chapter 732. Coming To Cape Canaveral *Chapter 733. Force of Gravity of the New Moon (1) *Chapter 734. Force of Gravity of the New Moon (2) *Chapter 735. C-Moon (1) *Chapter 736. C-Moon (2) *Chapter 737. C-Moon (3) *Chapter 738. C-Moon (4) *Chapter 739. C-Moon (5) *Chapter 740. C-Moon (6) *Chapter 741. C-Moon (7) Volume 80 *Chapter 742. C-Moon (8) *Chapter 743. Made In Heaven (1) *Chapter 744. Made In Heaven (2) *Chapter 745. Made In Heaven (3) *Chapter 746. Made In Heaven (4) *Chapter 747. Made In Heaven (5) *Chapter 748. Made In Heaven (6) *Chapter 749. Made In Heaven (7) *Chapter 750. Made In Heaven (8) *Chapter 751. Made In Heaven (9) *Chapter 752. What A Wonderful World! =Part VII: Steel Ball Run= Volume 81/Steel Ball Run Volume 1 *SBR Chapter 01. The Steel Ball Run *SBR Chapter 02. Gyro Zeppeli *SBR Chapter 03. Johnny Joestar *SBR Chapter 04. September 25, 1890 - 3 Hours to Start *SBR Chapter 05. First Stage, 15,000 Meters Volume 82/Steel Ball Run Volume 2 *SBR Chapter 06. The Dried-Up River: Diego Brando *SBR Chapter 07. Pocoloco and the Sandman *SBR Chapter 08. Crossing the Forest *SBR Chapter 09. Long, Long Downhill *SBR Chapter 10. Final Straight 2000 Meters Left *SBR Chapter 11. The Final Stretch 1000 Meters Left Volume 83/Steel Ball Run Volume 3 *SBR Chapter 12. 1st Stage Disqualified From Victory *SBR Chapter 13. The Sheriff’s Request to Mountain Tim *SBR Chapter 14. Across the Arizona Desert: Continuing Along the Shortest Route *SBR Chapter 15. The Desert Born Outlaws (1) *SBR Chapter 16. The Desert Born Outlaws (2) Volume 84/Steel Ball Run Volume 4 *SBR Chapter 17. The Devil's Hand (1) *SBR Chapter 18. The Devil's Hand (2) *SBR Chapter 19. J.Lo's Fate (1) *SBR Chapter 20. J.Lo's Fate (2) *SBR Chapter 21. The Terrorist Of A Far Country (1) *SBR Chapter 22. The Terrorist Of A Far Country (2) Volume 85/Steel Ball Run Volume 5 *SBR Chapter 23. Interlude *SBR Chapter 24. Tusk (1) *SBR Chapter 25. Tusk (2) *SBR Chapter 26. Tusk (3) Volume 86/Steel Ball Run Volume 6 *SBR Chapter 27. Scary Monsters (1) *SBR Chapter 28. Scary Monsters (2) *SBR Chapter 29. Scary Monsters (3) Volume 87/Steel Ball Run Volume 7 *SBR Chapter 30. Scary Monsters (4) *SBR Chapter 31. 3rd Stage: Cannon City *SBR Chapter 32. A Men's World (1) Volume 88/Steel Ball Run Volume 8 *SBR Chapter 33. A Men's World (2) *SBR Chapter 34. A Men's World (3) *SBR Chapter 35. The Green Tomb (1) Volume 89/Steel Ball Run Volume 9 *SBR Chapter 36. The Green Tomb (2) *SBR Chapter 37. Catch The Rainbow (1) *SBR Chapter 38. Catch The Rainbow (2) Volume 90/Steel Ball Run Volume 10 *SBR Chapter 39. Silent Way (1) *SBR Chapter 40. Silent Way (2) *SBR Chapter 41. Silent Way (3) Category:Manga